An Ellingham Christmas
by nature of things
Summary: The Ellingham's first Christmas plus a surprise or two


Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures. I just enjoy playing with the characters.

An Ellingham Christmas

Martin entered the back door of the farm house quietly, not wanting to alert anyone as to his presence. Slightly awkward doing that while carrying a big and carefully wrapped box. This was their first Christmas together as a family and the first in their new home. Even someone like him who hadn't paid much attention to Christmas since he was child in this same house could fail to regard this one as something special.

He and Louisa had discussed present giving and determined that there was nothing that either of them needed and James Henry was too young to understand what was going on. He already had a superfluous number of toys and books as it was anyway.

His father remarked that, "After all, he likes playing with a fly swatter just as much as his toys so why get more until he grows up a little more?" A thoroughly cleaned and sterilized fly swatter!

Ruth was adamant that any money they were going to spend on her would be better spent on a slap-up Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Even doing that left a good deal of money in the budget.

They furnished the nursery for Al and Morwenna's baby – a little girl. Martin fussed and watched over the expectant mother like the proverbial hawk. He had never had a niece before and wasn't about to take any chances with its wellbeing.

They would have a quiet Christmas Eve with just the three of them and the big family dinner on Christmas Day with Aunt Ruth, Al and Morwenna. Louisa had been cooking all day in preparation for it. Martin slipped the box in the pantry/boiler room unseen and came in again but this time slamming the door and calling hello. Louisa answered him from the lounge, waiting expectantly for him to join her.

James Henry was whimpering with eagerness and squealed when Martin came into view – and toddled toward him. The doctor assessed his gait and knew that it was perfectly normal for him to be walking at this age. But the father gave one of his rare smiles, knelt on one knee, waiting to sweep him up into a happy and proud embrace. "Well done! Very well done! Let's do it again."

Louisa had prepared a simple supper of leek and potato soup and whole grain bread. They talked quietly about their day, especially every detail about the baby's first steps, and the preparations for the next day.

"I'll bathe James Henry and get him ready for bed then help clear up the kitchen." Martin volunteered.

"No, no. You go ahead and I'll deal with this." And she started clearing the table.

"James Henry, I have news for you and your Mother. Just wait till we go downstairs and you'll both see." Martin, as usual, talked calmly to his son. No patty cake or nonsense from him! "Now, let's discuss the mechanics of walking."

Louisa was in the lounge rearranging the ornaments again. This was the prettiest tree ever and the addition of the ornaments Martin had created as a child made it more special. When she had found them in the trunk full of his childhood belongings that Joan had carefully away, he dismissed them as "Tosh! They should be binned!", she asked just a little too sweetly, "And are we going to treat as tosh the ones that James Henry makes?"

"Harrumph! Well no, they'll be special to us." he clasped his hands behind his back and couldn't return her gaze.

The only presents under it were for Al, Morwenna, their baby and Chris and his family. But there was a small one – an unexpected one, too, hidden from view. She desperately hoped that Martin liked it.

"Hello, you two. Yes, yes, I know. Martin, he wants down, eager to walk some more." She laughed and continued, "It's a good thing he's padded with a nappy! Whoops! There he goes again! Watch how he's learned to get up. Wait, let me block the doorway. He wants to explore the whole house!"

"Ah hem. Er, I have something for you Louisa." At her surprised look, he continued, "I know we said we wouldn't do presents but, well, we never had a honeymoon so I thought…" and he bolted out of the room.

She smiled at his antics and pulled her present out of its hiding place.

He came back in carrying the box he had hidden in the pantry. "I hope this pleases you. If it doesn't, you know you just have to…"

She interrupted him with her brilliant smile, "Martin, I know I'll love it. And, while I'm opening it, you open this one from me and James Henry."

"But we…" and he slowly took the box thinking that this was the first present he had received from someone he loved in years. He and Chris's family exchanged gifts but they tended to be impersonal.

She was eager but careful not to tear the paper any more than necessary. She opened the box to find a smaller one inside just as beautifully wrapped. She did this three more times laughing and exclaiming until she got to the end and there was an envelope. "This is wonderful! And such beautiful paper! Oh Martin! Airline tickets to Portugal! Why? When? I don't know what to say! Wait, why haven't you opened yours? Please go ahead. And, as you told me, if you don't like it, I…"

He was too busy tearing the paper to answer her. The package contained a vintage watch, one of the best brands on the market and beautifully kept. He sat staring at it before removing the one he was wearing and replacing it with her gift. She looked at his face and could see that her gift was more than acceptable. She had done well.

"Ah hem, I hope you didn't mind all the boxes. Uncle Phil and Aunty Joan did that for me one year. They were very poor that year so had no extra money for any presents. Of course, they knew that my parents wouldn't send anything. Uncle Phil made up a treasure hunt for me. The clues took me all over the farm and the treasure was a puppy I named Muttonhead. Aunty Joan did the thing with the boxes and put a dozen Fairy Cakes in it. We sang carols, ate until I thought I would burst and had the best Christmas I had ever had. Was it too silly for you?"

"Of course not! And your gift! What made you think of it?" She answered.

"As I said, we never had a honeymoon. Haven't you thought that all you've done since we got married is work? On this house and the tenant house? I just thought that you might enjoy getting away for a while. Would you?" He asked.

"Yes! Whenever you say! Oh my love, this is a wonderful gift! Thank you."

"In two weeks, I think. I cleared my schedule and arranged for a week off in anticipation. And, speaking of thanks, thank you Louisa. My gift is more that acceptable. Well done." His answer was understated but his kiss wasn't.

Merry Christmas


End file.
